beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bey Brad/Uniting for a Better Beyblade Community
Hey! I’m Bey Brad, a new admin here at Beyblade Wiki. If you happen to know my name already, it’s probably because I’m the founder of the World Beyblade Organization , a community that organizes and ranks competitive Beyblade tournaments across the globe — something we’ve been doing successfully since 2008. But the WBO had originally launched in 2007 as a small site named Beywiki, and I created it as a place where I could meet up with my old friends from the Beyblade community, and crucially, preserve all of the information I had compiled about Beyblade in an open encyclopedia. But then Metal Fight Beyblade was announced, and the fear of Beyblade disappearing from the internet was gone. And now with Beyblade Burst active in Japan and an international release seemingly inevitable, it’s obvious that another Beyblade renaissance is well on its way. Through every Beyblade generation, the WBO has been the #1 source for Beyblade news and analysis, with much of the information discovered there making its way here onto Beyblade Wiki. So when I saw that Mana was the only administrator left here at Beyblade Wiki, I wanted to know how we could get involved and make Beyblade Wiki better. And after speaking with him, the solution was obvious. The WBO’s mission is to inspire people to play Beyblade, and to empower them to become the strongest Blader they can be with tons of tips and strategies. Beyblade Wiki is already a destination site for Bladers and Beyblade fans that are hungry for information. Rather than compete with each other, it’s better for everyone if we collaborate. So the WBO is shutting down its Beywiki site, and we’ll be moving all of our articles and research here. When we have Beyblade news, a review of a new part, or anything like that: Beyblade Wiki will be the destination from here on out. 'What changes, and what doesn't' While we plan to leave the day-to-day Wiki management in Mana’s hands, myself and the rest of the WBO Committee — our staff — are now Wiki admins as well. I’ve personally been a Blader pretty much since the series launched in North America, and the rest of the Committee is formed of equally-veteran Beyblade fans. We’re all really excited to help out! We’ll be working with Mana to improve the site in the long-term, but in the short-term not a ton is going to change. Mana will detail the few things that are changing in a post of his own, but we’d like to not disrupt things too much. One thing you can look forward to (and I hope you’ll find it as exciting as I do) is''' increased coverage of competitive Beyblade strategies and events.''' With the release of Beyblade Burst, the competitive community has been reinvigorated with fighting spirit! I can’t wait to show you more. That’s pretty much it! If you have any questions, feel free to leave them in the comments. You can also read more about my 12-year-history with Beyblade on my blog . You can read the announcement post on the WBO for more details, too. If you’re not already a WBO member, I hope you’ll consider signing up and joining the conversation. :) – Bey Brad Category:Blog posts Category:WBO Posts Category:News Posts